I Hate Everything About You
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Violent arguements, screaming, yelling, fighting... why won't one of them end it? Oh yeah. For some reason, they love each other. againstshipping very dark romance. songfic. I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace


I don't own Pokemon or the song, I Hate Everything About You by Three Days grace.

Paul: 21  
>Zoey:20<p>

Summary: violent arguements, screaming, yelling, fighting... why won't one of them end it? Oh yeah. For some reason, they love each other. againstshipping dark romance.

* * *

><p>He had a gash on his chest. It wasn't bleeding anymore. It'd stopped about a half hour ago, but it ached. It was curitousy of his girlfriend. They'd had another one of their arguements. It was a small battle in the all out war the called their relationship.<p>

**Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<strong>

"I fucking hate you." Zoey Bruno hissed. The twenty year old young woman laid underneath her boyfriend, her arms clawing into his neck.

Her knees were bent over his elbows, keeping them up in the air as he thrusted himself in and out of her at such speed, she was seeing black spots.

"Bitch." he grumbled, as he moved one of his hands to grope her breast.

**Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<br>Only when I stop to think about it**

_"Go to hell." Zoey yelled, earlier that day. It was a good thing her and Paul were renting a house together, not just an apartment. This way they could yell and shout at each other all they wanted without being disrupting._

_"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Paul hissed. He was standing in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in his hands. He spooned a bunch of Reese's Puffs into his mouth._

_"I swear to god, its like living with a fucking child."_

_"Or someone with over active vocal chords."_

_Zoey slammed the dishes down in the sink. "Say that to my face."_

_Paul walked over to her, and grabbed her arm, spinning her arm. Sneering and glaring, he repeated, "Or someone with over active vocal chords."_

**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<strong>

_He felt a familiar tingling on his cheek, realizing she'd slapped him. _

_"Bastard." she chided, scowling as she pushed him away from her. Even though he took a step back, she kept pushing him back. "You're a selfish motherfucking bastard, Paul!"_

_"And you-" Paul finally yelled back, slamming her back against the wall. Her head hit the drywall and she swore. "-are pain in the ass, son of a bitch."_

_Her back ached, and his body was up against hers. They were both fuming, their hearts racing, blood pulsing. Anger brimmed the edge of their minds, every other emotion cancelled out. _

_For some reason, depsite their uncontrollable fury, Paul smashed his lips into hers. She pushed her head against his in return._

**Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<strong>

"P-Paul!" Zoey shouted gripping chunks of his purple hair in her hands. She bent back her head, and he bit her neck hard. She gasped, and pulled his hair tight.

He groaned in pain, and bit harder.

**Only when I stop to think about it  
>I hate everything about you<br>Why do I love you?  
>I hate everything about you<br>Why do I love you?**

_Zoey pushed him away. _

_"UGH!" she yelled, walking over to the sink and leaning over it. Her head was pounding. "I hate you!"_

_"Its mutual, trust me."_

_She picked up a bowl, and turned around. Without hesitation, she hurled it at him. Since she naturally had good aim, it crashed against his chest. He didn't move, only grimaced. It fell to the ground, but there was a rip in his shirt now. He took off the black cloth, and touched his chest. When he looked at his hand, it was red. _

_He snickered. "You really are a bitch."_

_"You really are a bastard."_

**Only when I stop to think about you,  
>I know<br>Only when you stop to think about me,  
>do you know?<strong>

"I-I-I h-hate you!" Zoey screamed.

"F...fuck you." Paul groaned, pulling out of her almost completely, and pushing right back into her, hard and fast. After a few more mind-blowing thrusts, she screamed one more time as her orgasm him her like a bag of bricks. He gasped, reaching his own climax as she did.

A full minute later, he pulled out of her, and released her legs. He rolled off her, and laid down next to her, both of them panting.

**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me  
>Why do you love me?<strong>

_"I fucking hate you!" Zoey screeched._

_Paul walked up to her, and pinned her wrists to the counter. He pushed himself up against her, getting blood on her yellow tee-shirt. He stared down at her for a moment, before attacking her mouth with his._

_She kissed him back, but struggled against his grip. He grinded his hips against hers. She lifted up one of her legs around his waist, and jumped up, putting the other around him, too. He let go of her wrists, holding her up by her thighs. Without another word, as she put her hands on his neck, and kissed his shoulder, he carried her down a hallway to their bedroom._

**I hate  
>You hate<br>I hate  
>You love me<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<strong>

Zoey rolled onto her side, pulling the comforter over her. A tingle spread thorugh her body, and she shuddered. She felt Paul wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her chest to meet his back. She pushed his arm away, but he put it right back. That time, she didn't move it.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. She turned over, staring up at him. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, too."

He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, and mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you, too." she whimpered, before starting to cry hard. He pulled her closer, and closed his eyes, letting her sob. Why did they put themselves through this? How could they manage to be so rude and violent, but at the end of the day, love each other so much? It didn't make sense. To them, to their friends, Zoey's parents... everyone.

Neither knew why they wouldn't end it. There was so much pain in their relationship. So much hurt, self harm, abuse... as Zoey cried, Paul held her, wondering how they ended up like this.

"Please don't leave me." she sobbed.

"Never." he shook his head, and kissed her forehead. He ran his fingers thorugh her scarlet hair. "Never."

* * *

><p>its so darkT.T review3<p> 


End file.
